The Battle for Tomorrowland
The Battle for Tomorrowland is a fighting game that was meant to be a challenge for Exotoro, who gave herself a single week (5/24/15 - 5/31/15) to make it, with the expectation that the roster should at least be on par with the first Fighters of Lapis. It is currently unknown what universe this game takes place, as it references Fighters of Lapis and Tangerine Warriors. Gameplay Tomorrowland Fighting This mode can be played with up to '''4' people''. The main gameplay mode in the game is a dramatic departure from many fighting games (although not a dramatic departure from Exotoro fighting games). Instead of winning by depleting an opponent's life bar, players of The Battle for Tomorrowland seek to knock opponents off the stage. Characters have a damage total, represented by a percentage value, which rises as they take damage and can exceed 100%. As a character's percentage rises, the character can be knocked progressively farther by an opponent's attacks. To KO an opponent, the player must send that character flying off the edge of the stage, which is not an enclosed arena but rather an area with open boundaries, usually a set of suspended platforms. When a character is knocked off the stage, the character may use jumping moves to attempt to return; as some characters' jumps are longer-ranged, they may have an easier time "recovering" than others. Additionally, some characters are heavier than others, making it harder for an opponent to knock them off the edge but likewise harder to recover. The Battle for Tomorrowland's play controls are greatly simplified in comparison to other fighting games. While traditional fighting games such as Street Fighter or Soul Calibur require the player to memorize button-input combinations (sometimes lengthy and complicated, and often specific to a character), The Battle for Tomorrowland uses the same one-attack-button, one-control-stick-direction combinations to access all moves for all characters. Characters are not limited to constantly facing their opponent, but may run around freely. The Battle for Tomorrowland also implements blocking and dodging mechanics, which can be used both on the ground and in the air. Grabbing and throwing other characters are also possible, allowing for a large variety of ways to attack. A new feature that is present in this game but not any other Lapis or previous Exotoro fighting game is the addition of Tomorrowland. This is an alternate dimension that can be accessed almost anytime, even during fights (in which the stage you're battling on will change). In Tomorrowland, this alternate dimension has to be accessed through a Tomorrowland pin, and gives you three minutes to access the technology and such available in Tomorrowland. Although Tomorrowland has it's own set of collisions, it is also impacted by the collisions in the stage you were in. A thin outline of the previous stage can be seen when in Tomorrowland, showing you where collisions are. Items aren't bound by the collisions but characters are. Some but not all characters have alternate outfits. Tomorrowland Garden Only playable with '''1' person.'' Over the course of battles, you will collect several kinds of seeds in normal stages, which appear. Collecting these seeds allow them to be used for the Tomorrowland Garden, which allows for unlocking of alternate costumes and leveling up your characters through the selling of several kinds of fruits and vegetables. Story Mode: The Battle for Tomorrowland The story begins at a party hosted by Princess Bubblegum (implied to be because she has once again tried bringing back the dead). As we see the various ongoings, we see a spin the bottle game between Finn, Black Rock Shooter, Muscleman, Alisa, Raquana Sheldon, and Teresa. Finn spins the bottle and it lands on Alisa, where the two are led into a closet. As the two prepare to kiss, Finn bonks his head on something that reveals a hidden staircase that leads below the Candy Kingdom. The two head down, finding a boat and a handful of pins. As they touch them, they find themselves in a field, which freaks them out. The group attempts to figure out what they're doing in there without opening up the door, with Raquana getting visibly upset. The two return but the stair case closes behind them, leaving only the pins as evidence they ever went anywhere. At the party, Mario is talking with Kamui, with Homura looking in the background. As the two talk, there is a pounding on the door. It busts open to reveal John Cena and James Pond, who attempt to shut down the party. Mario goes to attack him but is thrown off by his strength and comes out of a window. Finn & Jake and Alisa face off John Cena and James Pond, beating them to reveal that they were robots as their heads decapitate. Homura grabs everyone out of the party just before they explode. Everyone is asking what the hell is going on, with nobody having any answers. The scene cuts to a space station where we see Wii Fit Trainer looking for potential threats to Earth so that she can use the Fighters of Lapis to stop it. Homura comes in with news of a universe that looks to be bubbling in with the Lapisverse. As Wii Fit Trainer attempts to find more information, the screen cuts black. The party group begins to head home, uncertain of what's going on but not letting it rest too much on them. Finn and Alisa look at their pins and find themselves in a field again, where they see a city in a distance. Heading towards the city, they find themselves submerged in water as they walk forward. As they explore the city, they find that it's name is Tomorrowland. They also notice that the pins are timed, with having three minutes to see what else is there. As they follow a Muslim astronaut onto a ship, they are instantly bolted out of Tommorowland as their pins expire. Wanting to know the deal behind the pins, Finn and Alisa enlist the help of Mario, Kamui, Black Rock Shooter, and Raquana. As they begin to drive, Homura runs from out of the shadows as John Cena and Jame Pond chase her again, apparently either being rebuilt or copies of them. Wii Fit Trainer awakens on a strange red platform that is floating in space. As she gets up, she sees the head of Grob Gob Glob Grod floating past. She then realizes Ultron and Nazo are on the platform with her as well. She prepares for battle, but the two have stated that they have changed. Wii Fit Trainer reluctantly accepts to have them accompany her as she jumps across the floating platforms to find Butt Witch, who attempts to attack her. After defeating Butt Witch, she tells them she has no idea why she's here either, and that something must be wrong. Butt Witch joins the group as they jump across the floating platforms, seeing a city of lights in the distance. Finn and Alisa's group takes a break to eat lunch at Seconds, sitting next to a man named Louis attempting to come up with material for his next stand-up shows. As Katie takes their orders, two girls walk in, introducing themselves as Fuuko and Unchou Kan-u. The two scan the area, apparently looking for something. Louis C.K likens to them robots, revealing that, yes, they are robots as they attack the group. Louis C.K manages to defend himself and the group escapes, with Katie chasing after them to pay for property damage, heading in her own car. Wii Fit Trainer, Ultron, Nazo, Butt Witch enter the city, finding a sort of strange version of Paris, where everything is white and made of glowing marble. The group finds Ryuko, who has never met any of them before which they find odd. They also come across Unten, who similarly has no idea where he is or who any of them are. As the group heads forward into the city, Homura's shadow can be seen inside a clock tower as it rings. Gokicha is picking up flowers when suddenly mud from two speeding cars pours on her, making her upset. Suddenly she notices a glistening pin in the grass and picks it up, finding herself in the same field Finn and Alisa had seen earlier. She heads toward the city. Finn's group lands at a destination where they believe they can get more information about the pins. As they enter inside of a comic book shop, they find Comic Book Guy who appears to be interested in the pin. As they show him the pin and learn that there have been several instances of this happening, they wonder who could be doing this, which makes Comic Book Guy inquire about a girl. As he gets more upset about them not knowing what the fuck he's talking about, Princess Bubblegum enters the shop and blasts his fucking head off, revealing that he is also a robot. Princess Bubblegum states that when she had the zombies figured out again, she learned that Alisa and Finn had grabbed some pins and did some research on them, linking her to a sketchy site where she found out about a place called Tomorrowland, which seems similar to what they've described. She has learned that there is a possible way to get there, but it is in Paris. The group decides to go there as Katie enters the comic book shop. The group tells her to follow them as they head to Tomorrowland. Hoping that she can get her money from them, she agrees. As Wii Fit Trainer, Ultron, Nazo, Butt Witch, Ryuko and Unten head further into the city, the come across Hydrocleria who attacks them. After defeating Hydrocleria, they come across further into the city to find Aya Brea and Lightning, who have also found themselves here. Teaming up with them, they head to what appears to be the Eiffel Tower. Finn's group eats lunch at Nando's. Mario goes to was up where he is suddenly attack by Unchou Kan-u and John Cena, who take some of his hair and create a clone of him, creating Cheeky Nando's Mario. The two robots attempt to make Cheeky Nando's Mario, but it fails as Cheeky Nando's Mario isn't a fighter. Mario takes out the robots and the group escapes with Cheeky Nando's Mario joining the team. Princess Bubblegum heads up the Eiffel Tower where she comes across a secret room that leads into a secret command central for a rocket. Suddenly, Porky climbs up the tower and battles the group before they can get into the rocket. When he is defeated the rocket becomes ready to launch. As the group gets into the rocket, robots begin to climb the Eiffel Tower. The rocket takes off and they head back into space and teleport into Tomorrowland. Wii Fit Trainer's group heads to the Eiffel Tower, where they find Homura dangling in between the four supports. Wii Fit Trainer attempts to free her but is knocked back as Homura laughs, jumping down from the supports. A portal opens to reveal thousands of John Cenas, James Ponds, Fuukos, Unchou Kan-us and Homuras, which are all robots. Wii Fit Trainer's group is overwhelmed and the screen goes black. In Tomorrowland, Finn's group gets out of the rocket to be greeted by Michelle K. Davis and Litchi Faye Ling. They head towards a Tomorrowland lab, where Michelle learns how they found out about the place. Suddenly, Finn's group is detained by a bunch of robots, which Michelle and Litchi seem to be shocked by their sudden appearance. Homura suddenly appears, saying that they are all "problematic" and must be detained until it decided what to do with them. Gokicha is resting in a village when suddenly a raid led by Rukan and Morrigan happens. As Gochika prepares to fight, she sees that Noire and Miku Hatsune are also preparing to battle with them. After battling them, Rukan calls in Shura and Cervantes who battle with the three rather well. Despite this, all four foes are taken out. As Gokicha celebrates with Noire and Miku, Luka says that a large ship is coming into view and it doesn't look friendly. As Gokicha, Noire, Miku, and Luka check out the ship, it opens to reveal X-Force Wolverine, Metal Knuckles & Tails Doll, Team Flare Serena, and Ocotling, who all attack the group. After defeating them, Dr. Shoals appears and sends out hundreds of John Cenas and Unchou Kan-us who spill out of the ship. Although the four attempt to fight them off, they seem to be loosing until Pit and Palutena come into the scene. Finn's alarm goes off, which confuses him as he usually doesn't have an alarm. Jake tells him he has to go to school, and Finn puts on his backpack with a shrug. As Finn heads to the school, he feels something is off, but isn't sure what. He comes across Sakura, who he asks if everything seems off. Sakura doesn't know what he's even talking about as Rosalina walks past unnoticed. Finn notices Alisa and Raquana, but despite them remembering him, they don't have a clue what he's talking about. Litchi and Michelle talk with Homura as Lynne quickly pops in the door while they are speaking, saying that the efforts to grab the others have failed. Homura says to double their efforts, as it's imperative to the plan. Michelle and Litchi ask what she's even talking about and ask where Nix is, but Homura shrugs those questions off and asks Lynne to detain Michelle and Litchi. Finn heads home after school but is suddenly threatened by Seifer and his gang. As Finn attempts to fight the four (Seifer, Rai, Vivi, and Fuu), Samus appears, knocking Seifer onto his feet and telling him to knock it off. As Finn gets up, he thanks Samus and heads home, coming across Wii Fit Trainer taking a jog and Rosalina with her backpack's contents a mess. As he goes to helps her, Rosalina tells him that the Lumas are already taking care of that, but thanks him anyway. Homura goes to a robot building chamber, where she talks to Dural about building more robots. Dural states that Homura is using all of Tomorrowland's resources, but Homura seems not to care as she pushes it towards maximum. Finn continues going to school for a week but slowly realizes that a lot of the concepts he's learning are just gibberish. Finn also gets into another fight with Seifer and his gang, but during the fight he is knocked into a huge airvent where he finds the sleeping bodies of seemingly everyone in the school in chambers. Fuu heads down to find him as of request of Seifer and discovers the bodies as well, wondering what the hell this all means. As Gochika and the other finish off the robot battle, Dr. Shoals returns to battle them. After defeating her, Sonic the Hedgehog appears and attacks them, with his defeat also revealing that he is a robot. Suddenly hundreds of Sonics appear and the groups can't take on hundreds of fast moving targets, with the screen going black. Finn discovers his sleeping body resting in a chamber, which apparently has a crack in it. As he heads to break it, the camera glitches out and Fuu finds her body in her own chamber. She thinks about opening it, but is afraid. Suddenly, a bunch of John Cenas start running into the room and notice that Finn's chamber has been shattered open. Fuu breaks her chamber and disappears. Fuu awakens out of a pool of ice cold water and finds that they are both only wearing towels. The two find their clothes in a containment chamber, but as they go to get them they are suddenly ambushed by a bunch of James Ponds. Finn manages to fight them off in his underwear as Fuu finishes getting changed, and the two find that they were in some kind of virtual reality simulation. They attempt to break out the others that are sleeping, but find it is no use. As the high school reality continues, Raquana finds that she feels that something is off, as if someone was missing entirely. The absence of Finn and Fuu seem like it never happened, but the interactions with them do not feel real anymore. She notices that a vent is still open, which Finn seemed to disappear into for a while. As she watches R.O.B and Samus enter a closet together, she gets the idea to look into the vent with Alisa. She and Alisa head into the airvent and find their bodies in chambers while Fuu's and Finn's are shattered open. The two escape and tell the school of their findings, with only Kynthsesis seeming to believe them. Not wanting to open up the chambers they leave them be for now. Homura notices Finn and Fuu have escaped the virtual reality. She then is suddenly met with Litchi, Michelle, and Lynne who attempt to attack her but she simply shoves them out of the way, stating that they were meant to be killed in the trophy obliteration room. Since she can't seem to kill them, she opens up a dimensional portal to an alternate dimension called Rantaloupe. Homura then gets reports that two girls are in The Light Paris that Wii Fit Trainer was visiting earlier. She sends out Birthday Cake to take care of them. Birthday Cake hops through a portal and battle Ingrid and Lucina. As he is destroyed, the two take the portal he jumped out of into Tomorrowland. Finn and Fuu find that they are not in Tomorrowland, but instead in the "Fighters of Lapis headquarters" in space. Wondering what the hell a Fighter of Lapis is, they find a computer that explains the history of the Fighters of Lapis. Seeing as nothing matches up with what Finn remembers, Finn assumes that time travel must be involved. Homura heads into a room where a doomsday predicting device is, with only 58 days until the Lapisverse will once again be destroyed. She then is suddenly greeted by Ingrid and Lucina, who begin to attack her. A battle with Homura ensues, with Homura being defeated. It is revealed by Ingrid that Homura and Lucina were brought into Tomorrowland by Ingrid, but after she created the doomsday prediction device and learned about the alternate dimensions, she had to be cast out as she wanted to take another dimension's Mario to replace the Lapisverse's Mario because she believed it could prevent the Lapisverse from being destroyed. During this explanation, Homura manages to escape. Lucina and Ingrid open up the portal for the Lapisverse. In Rantaloupe, Litchi, Lynne, and Michelle find themselves floating on wreckage. Suddenly, they see a figure in the distance, which turns out to be Dame Samus, with Linkaris with her. The five head towards the binary coin to see if they can open the portal for Tomorrowland. With assistance from Tony Stark and Dexter in the Mysteriousverse, they open the portal. Finn and Fuu meet Ingrid and Lucina, who learn about the virtual reality. Using the computer, Ingrid finds that Homura is planning to merge the Lapisverse with another universe called the Tangerineverse, which is where Finn is. Planning to merge the two would end badly, with copies of other characters likely being erased. In fusing the two, Homura is likely to take out several lives in the process. Finn and Fuu attempt to wake the bodies in the cyro chambers but Lucina advises against it, saying that if they break them while they are still in sleep they are likely to have brain damage. Lucina, Ingrid, Finn, and Fuu leave for Tomorrowland as they cannot enter the virtual reality. Exhausting all of Tomorrowland's resources, Homura has run out of things left to occupy her enemies. Dural uprises against her in a battle, but finds that it was a trap as Homura turns into Goddess Homura. Suddenly, Lucina, Ingrid, Finn, Fuu, Litchi, Dame Samus, Linkaris, Lynne, and Michelle appear as part of the battle. In the High School AU, Raquana goes crazy during a math class and begins to shatter open the cyrofreeze chambers, ending with her own. All of the characters in the chambers wake up as Inkling Satsuki and Grand Dad show them the room to get their clothes. All of the people fighting Goddess Homura are knocked out as Goddess Homura prepares to make the final adjustments to merging the two universes, taking everyone to the Lapisverse, where she finds the virtual reality prisoners out and ready to attack. The battle is tough, but they manage to defeat her, turning her into a trophy. The group is mostly together now, but they can't seem to stop the merging. The only person who can seem to reverse this is Homura... Wii Fit Trainer notices that Homura's soul gem is heavily corrupted. She then wonders if... The headquarters land in Beach City as Wii Fit Trainer meets with Steven Universe, asking if he can somehow cleanse the corruption in Homura's soul gem. Steven uses his saliva to uncorrupt the soul gem and Finn frees the Homura statue. Homura then realizes that the two universes are about collide and heads to undo it. The group later returns to Tomorrowland to find the people that Homura was making the robots out of. John Cena, James Pond, Unchou Kan-u, Fuuko, and Sonic the Hedgehog are freed, as well as Metal Knuckles & Tails Doll, Serena, Wolverine, and Octoling. The characters say their goodbyes as they head to their correct universes by Ingrid, and they wonder if they'll ever meet again... THE END Characters The game will have somewhere around 64 characters (Fighters of Lapis' original number of characters). There is a total of 62 characters (35 starters, 27 unlockable.) as of writing. Starter Unlockable ADW (After Development Week) These characters are technically DLC and were added after the game ended development. Bosses This section includes only special boss characters that appear in Story Mode. Category:Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Solo Games Category:Toroko Category:V2 Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Metroid Category:Super Mario Category:Animes